How Could I Know ?
by socold4you
Summary: The heartless and nobodies have finally been stopped. The Keyblade War is over. All the killing and separation from his friends has changed Sora. ... And all he ever wanted to do was go home ... .
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Prologue

It's been three years since the last time I've seen her. She's all that preoccupies my mind; every minute of every hour, of every day. All I have been able to think about his how much I wish for this journey to be over so I can just have a chance of seeing her face. I just want to be near her. I want to be able to hold her close, whisper into her ear, stare at her for hours on end as she sleeps. Stupid, yet important things like that I have wished for. I fight for her, for her safety, for a better future for her. Every time I take a breath it's for her. And somehow I have not been able to see her in three years.

I have been able to see different planets, of different shapes and sizes. Each filled with a new mystery and new friends. But I have not been able to see her. I have climbed mountains to find heartless, I have searched oceans for nobodies, and I have gone through space and time to find all of the organization. And still, I have not even had the luck of running into her.

I am becoming so desperate to see her that I even find myself wishing some heartless or nobody leader would kidnap her to get to me. That way, I could see her. That way, I could tell her . . .

I have been fighting to save everything for everyone all of these years. But when it really comes down to it, it's all for her. I mean, yes I care about all of my other friends, but I am not _in love _with them. And yes, if I did not have her, I would probably only still be moving for them. But I don't move for them, _I move for her_. Still, I have not been able to see her.

I can though. If I get through this day, I can see her. If I end this once and for all, I finally can see her face. And all I have to do . . . is kill Riku.


	2. In the Beginning There was Death

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Chapter One: In the Beginning There was Death

"Do it" he commanded me in a harsh, cold whisper.

His breathing was rigid and clogged from the blood that was caught in his throat. His cerulean eyes were half closed, full of anger and hate. His long, silver hair clung to his face from all the blood and sweat that ran down his brow. His lips were smiling as if they were betraying what he really felt, and I'm sure they were.

His body was hunched over, bending toward the ground where I was kneeling. My right arm was stretched out, holding the weapon that was thrust through his stomach. Oblivion. Oblivion was the cold, steel blade that lingered inside him, only bringing him more agonizing pain every second he breathed. I had to end it. I had to bring him peace.

"Finish it!" He shouted at me as I began to cry, blood shooting from his mouth with his words.

I was crying for the first time since three years ago. I was crying for him, for my best friend; Riku. I was crying for his sanity. I was crying for my sanity. How had we both become so lost in this fight? And to think, this all started because we wanted to save each other. Here I was, killing one of the people I held closest to my heart.

"Think of it this way," I said in a crystal clear voice of sorrow, "to kill evil you must be evil." And then, he smiled at me.

I twisted my arm in one quick motion, ending Riku's life as I cried out for him. I pulled Oblivion out of him, throwing it away far from me. I picked up his still warm, lifeless body from the spot on the ground it had fallen on. I held him close, cradling him in my arms.

I didn't care about the blood that was pouring onto me. I didn't care about the screaming people around me who were trying to get me to let go. At that moment, I didn't even care that I would be able to see Kairi. All I cared about was how Riku died thinking I hated him.


	3. Numb

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Chapter Two: Numb

I was shaking. I was cold. I felt empty. In a way, I was empty. I didn't feel alive. It was like, all the people who were around me, trying so desperately to make sure that they hadn't lost me, were images of light that just seemed to pass by, as if they were nothing. And I was still crying.

I didn't feel it when they carried me out of the castle. I didn't know that they brought me all the way back to the hotel room. I didn't feel the sting when someone poured antibiotic on my wounds before healing them. I didn't feel any warmth surround my body when they sat me in the bath tub and turned on the hot water. I didn't feel it when it burnt my skin. I didn't feel cold when they took me out of the bath. I didn't feel embarrassed or uncomfortable when someone changed me out of my wet clothes. And I didn't feel warm, comfortable, or safe like I usually do when they laid me down into a bed. I hadn't even noticed I had stopped shaking and crying.

I was so . . . numb. I could see these things happening, new I was feeling something, but I couldn't feel it. The only thing I eventually felt was the overwhelming need to sleep. I only felt slightly drowsy I slipped out of consciousness, hearing an almost forgotten voice scream my name.

Dream

"I didn't think you had it in you" Riku said to me smiling, walking toward me.

I took in my surroundings. I was in an all white room, and there was only myself and Riku. I stared at himin disbelief, not believing it was him.

"I truly thought you would give up Sora" he said to me as he got closer.

"I've never been one to quit" I said as I shook my head, not believing what was going on.

"No, you haven't been" he replied as he stopped walking, now that he was only a few feet away from me.

"Riku . . . " I said in a desperate voice. I really wanted to explain myself and what I had done, but I didn't have an explanation.

"It's okay Sora," he replied smiling, knowing what I was trying to say, "it had to be done. I just wish . . . " He sighed and looked away from me, pain and sorrow was spread across his face, "I just wish it could have been . . . different somehow. I wish . . . I wish I could have explained myself."

"You can now" I said as I smiled at him. "I can too."

Riku looked back at me and smiled. His presence seemed at peace somehow. It was like he had been waiting for this moment. It was like he had been waiting to have his final rest.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have that much time" Riku said as hisbody started to evaporate.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran toward him in a panic.

I tired to grab him, but I couldn't. My hands just went right through him, only making his essence shake as it disappeared into the air. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. It was his face. It was Riku's face that stopped me from crying. He was . . . smiling at me in a sympathetic, yet happy way.

"Until we meet again" He said in a whisper as he completely disappeared, his voice bouncing off the white walls that now only surrounded me.

I fell to the ground, still wanting to cry but not doing so. " ...No . . . " I said to myself in a whisper, feeling every part of me go numb, " . . . no . . . "

... And then, there was darkness . . . and all I could do was sleep.

End of Dream

I awoke with an overwhelming feeling of fright and sadness. I was cold and sweating, and I could feel my heart racing very quickly. I looked around me to see where I was.

I was in a bed. The walls were dark green and there was a table with a chair in the middle of the room.

"Right" I said lowly to myself as I remembered I was in the hotel my friends and I were staying at.

I pulled the green covers of the bed off of my half-covered body. I got up and walked left from the bed, toward the bathroom. I stopped half way there, feeling tired and dizzy. I walked back some to the chair that sat infront of the round table that was leaned up against the wall I had been near. I sat down and sighed heavily; man was I tired. Well, why shouldn't I be?

I had been fighting constantly, for three years, ever since I was sixteen. It all started when I was fourteen, but it was never really **that** bad until I was sixteen. I mean, before I was always able to have a break and I would eventually find my friends. But it wasn't like that these past three years. This time, it wasn't just the heartless or the nobodies. This time there was the **Keyblade War**. Not only was I fighting heartless creatures, I was fighting my peers, my equals. And it was all started by stupid, heartless creatures that just wanted us to kill each other off. We all fell for it.

Riku wasn't the only key barer I had to kill. Riku had just been the only one I had chosen to kill. All the others had come after me, had come for my life. For all the others it was just self defense. And we all sure did kill each other off. There were thousands of us, all supposed to be fighting for the same cause in all of our worlds. But instead of fighting the heartless and nobodies, like we should have been doing, we desperately tried to prove who was stronger, or who was good or bad; we forgot about everything but fighting each other. We let all the heartless and nobodies have their way with our worlds and then we finally realized that we had failed what we were supposed to do.

All the time we spent fighting each other only benefitted to the heartless and nobodies. We had been so wrapped in fighting each other that almost all the worlds were gone by the time the remaining of us had woken up. That's when it really became a battle. Because of our fighting and killing each other, some questioned if they were on the "right" side. So some of the Keyblade masters had decided to help the heartless or the nobodies, or both. Then, not only did we have many heartless and nobody boss' to beat, but we still were fighting our equals. By the time it had finally gotten down to the end, the only Keyblade bearer that stood in our way had been Riku.

Riku had been fighting along side with me, and the other Keyblade masters that had become my friends, until we had reached the home stretch. He had slowly been taken over by the darkness that had been left in his heart. He was so lost that he was no longer fighting for any side. He just destroyed anything or anyone that came near him. It was our duty to end his miserable life. It was my duty. He had been my best friend and so the burden to kill him had fallen to me. Others had offered, but I knew I was the only one who could do it. I knew Riku very well. I knew how he fought, how his mind worked, and how his heart worked; it was my responsibility to set him free from darkness. Then why did I feel so numb after he was gone? Why do I still feel numb?

I sighed. I was still so very tired from it all. I'm sure the others were tired as well. Especially my other Keyblade friends. They had all fought just as hard as I had, and they were the ones who had the responsibility of closing the Door to Light after I had defeated Riku. And I think the only reason why I feel like I'm more exhausted then they are is because I had just recently killed one of my best friends. I don't think it's even been 24 hours.

Not wanting to sit there and wallow in sadness, I tried with all of my might to get up. Eventually, I got up and I continued where I had left off; I was walking toward the bathroom. I made my way inside the bathroom, turning the light switch n as soon as I entered it. The bathroom, like the main room, was green, only it was a lighter shade of green. I closed the same colored green door and turned the shower off. I took off the only article of clothing I had been wearing, my blue boxers, and threw them in the corner of the room. I turned the shower on waited for it to warm up.

I stared myself down in the mirror as I waited. I looked nothing like I had remembered Myself. My hair was still a mixture of brown and slightly blonde messy, spiked locks. My face looked . . . older somehow; maybe it was the stubble forming on my chin. I was more muscular than I had remembered; now, I'm not talking Super Man buff but I wasn't little and scrawny anymore. And none of this bothered me. Change, most of the time, was a good thing. But the one change I saw that I was not pleased with were my eyes. They were still that same sapphire color, shining brightly and betraying how a really felt, but they were different. When I stared at them in the mirror, I saw . . . nothing, like I was dead.

I sighed sadly. I did not want to be dead, but I felt like I was. It was like I killed myself over the past three years, and killing Riku finished the job off.

I was awoken from my thoughts as I felt the warm steam that was coming from the shower surround me. I shook my head and got into the shower, trying so desperately to feel the warmth of the water.


	4. Things Might Be Harder if You Weren't a

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS I MIGHT THROW IN!

Chapter Three: Things Might Be Harder if You Weren't a Lesbian

Dream

"Sora" I heard Kairi say in slight confusion as I touched her hand, having a frenzy of new sensations go through my body.

I smiled at her as I held her hand in mine, unsure of how she was really reacting. I didn't dare look into her eyes. If her eyes carried any disgust by my the gesture, I would have died. I just held her hand tighter, not wanting to ever let go. I looked away from her, too afraid to look in her way.

"Sora" I heard Kairi say again, her voice coming out more stern than before.

I felt her free hand pull my head lightly toward her direction. She picked my head up to try and meet my eyes, but I wouldn't allow it. I was too scared. I don't know why exactly. I mean, in times of "need" I had reached out to other girls who were more than willing to "comfort" me in any way necessary; so I was not ill equipped when it came to women. But this just wasn't any woman, this was Kairi.

My heart speeds up at just the sight of her. It's overwhelmed when she is just standing close next to me. I'm driven insane when some part of her body accidentally touches mine. And I feel so at peace when I just gaze at her beautiful face.

"Sora, look at me" I heard Kairi say in an almost desperate voice.

Not being able to bare the tone in her voice, I looked into her eyes, and as I did they lit up with happiness. She smiled at me and I smiled back; I swear her smiles were contagious. I could feel her squeeze my hand, which was sweating profusely, and it gave me some type of assurance.

All I could do was stare into her beautiful purple gems, bringing myself some peace as I did so. They were so captivating. She smiled at me as we continued to hold each others gaze as a lock of her beautiful red hair flew into her face. She used her free hand to pull it behind her ear and a very odd erg to touch her face sprung up from within me. Following on the feeling, I slowly let my free hand reach for her face.

As my hand came in contact with the soft, smooth skin of her face, she closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath. She breathed out slowly and opened her eyes, revealing everything she was feeling. Her eyes shone with happiness, desire, and love; just from that little action.

A large jolt of happiness and excitement grew within me. Love! Love was shining in her eyes, for me! I could feel the gentle smile on my face turn into a full-fledged grin at the thought of her loving me.

And just as I was about to explode from the overwhelming feelings of happiness that were surging through my heart, everything went black.

End of Dream

I awoke once more from my sleep, less tired than before, but still tired. I was happy and sad all at once. The dream I had just had was fantastic, but it ended.

"Kairi" I said out loud, lowly to myself.

It seemed I only really felt anything when I thought of her. And to just think about how I would be going home soon filled me with happiness.

I looked out the window that lingered above my bed. It was still night and the stars were shining brilliantly. Wanting to feel the cool air blowing on my face, I got up out of my bed and began to dress so I could go outside. I grabbed my long black shorts from off of the table and quickly through them on over my boxers. I quickly grabbed my navy blue t-shirt and threw it over my head as I headed out of my room.

I shut the door behind me as lightly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone on the floor up. I went right and began walking toward the end of the hall, where a staircase was. As I walked, I took in the hallway. The walls were a dark yellow that only seemed bright were light from the lamps hit it. The lamps weren't that bright and they hung low from the ceiling, almost hitting my head. The floor was a deep red carpet that felt soft under neath my bare feet.

"Damn," I said to myself as I reached the door, "I forgot my shoes. Oh well."

I pushed open the door slowly so it wouldn't creek and shut it as gently as I could. I thanked whatever heavenly being that controlled everything for there being carpet on the stairs. I walked all the way up the cold and dark staircase to the highest landing, on the highest floor. I opened the window on the landing I was on. I smiled as I popped my head out of the window and saw I would be able to get onto the roof easily. I hopped out the window and landed on the roof, hurting my feet slightly as I did so. Ignoring the minor pain, I climbed up the brown, wooden roof and stopped when I reached the top. I sat down and just stared at the night's sky, filled with stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned my head around to find one of my best friends, Taylor. She stood a few feet behind me, balanced perfectly on the slanted roof top. Her shoulder length, black hair flew gracefully in the air as a gust of wind shot by, sending chills down my spine. Her warm green eyes matched the smile on her face as she walked toward me and sat down next to me. Once she had sat down, she brushed her black jeans off and crossed her legs; something I had known her to do ever since I had met her. And as soon as she smoothed out a wrinkle on her green, long sleeved shirt, she turned her head in my direction and began to speak.

"Doesn't it just make you wish you could be a star?" Taylor asked me as she looked away from me and up toward the sky.

"What?" I asked as I stared at her, slightly confused.

"The sky," She responded in a dreamy voice, "doesn't it just make you wish you could be a star?"

I smiled and chuckled lightly at her, "Yes, it does."

Taylor sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her lower back and rested my head on top of hers. She began singing lowly to herself and I closed my eyes; I had always loved the sound of her voice ever since I had her speak.

" _And she falls down, and she falls down_

_I could help her up, but she needs to learn_

_So she falls down, she falls down_

_I could save her now but she needs time to heal_

_so she falls down . . . "_

"Why do you still sing that song?" I asked her, thinking of the memory it brought.

"Well, I like it" Taylor responded as she lifted her head from my underneath mine, I could hear the smile in her voice. "You were amazing when you sang it."

I blushed, I a really embarrassing memory. "It was for a distraction, and you know that."

"It sure distracted me. It was so beautiful the way you sang it. I almost cried."

I laughed at her last comment, as I could clearly hear the teasing in her voice. "Shut up."

"I'm serious, I wish I had taped it" she said as she tried so desperately to hide the laughter that was escaping her throat.

"Shut up" I said as I quickly poked at her sides, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Stoooooooooppp" She whined in a voice filled with laughter as I continued.

"Only if you will" I said as I continued my poking attack, holding her close to my side so she couldn't escape.

"Fine!" she shouted.

"Good" I said, hearing her voice slowly letting the laughter die.

"You're no fun" She said in a childish' voice as she clung to my side.

"Aw, sure I am. I'm loads of fun" I said in a cheerful voice as I smiled cheekily at her.

"Shut up" she said laughing as she tapped my face lightly, imitating a slap.

We stopped talking and she rested her head on my shoulder once more. I also laid my head down on top of hers once again, feeling at home just sitting with her.

Taylor ... holds a ... weird place in my heart. See, the first instant I saw her I fell in love with her. When I finally got up the courage to tell her so, she explained how she was in love with me but was not attracted to me in any way. Cause ya see, Taylor is a lesbian. So, our relationship was weird for about a year. I was in love with her, body and soul. She was just in love with my soul. It was hard for us to maintain any type of relationship. Eventually, we just decided we would just ignore all the strange things that went on between us and we just winged it.

Since then, we've been using each other for ... well ... let's just say satisfaction. And oddly, it's not weird between us. We're actually as close as we could ever be. We both know that it won't lead anywhere. And now, we're like brother and sister ... in a weird, incest way. I mean, I **do** love her, but somehow Kairi still seems to win my heart. And we both know that as soon as I go home, there will be no more ... emm ... satisfaction between us. We'll just act like we normally do, like brother and sister; just without the weird incest thing.

I could feel my self dosing off as my mind just kept thinking. Taylor became aware that I was slowly slipping away to lala land. She rubbed my back to get my attention and spoke lowly into my ear.

"Come on, we should get you back to your bed mister."

"I don't wanna" I said in a child like voice.

"Come one mister, or else I'll have to spank you" She said as she stood u, leaving me no pillow to lean on.

"Promise?" I asked in a cocky voice as I slowly began to get up.

"Shut up" She said as she helped lead me off of the roof.

Once we made it back to the front door of my room, she kissed me good night and began to leave. I didn't want her to leave. I didn't want to be alone.

"Wait" I called to her. She turned around and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting impatiently for me to speak again. "Please sleep with me tonight. The only time I feel anything is when I'm with you or thinking of her."

Taylor smiled sympathetically at me, understanding me wanting to feel. She new how numb I had become over the years. Hell, I bet she could tell how even more unfeeling I had become within the last 24 hours.

"Fine," she said as she walked toward me, "but if you kick me once, so help me God."

I laughed as I turned from her and opened the door. I waited for her to enter and closed the door after she had walked in. I watched as she took her black and green shoes off and slowly laid down in my bed, underneath the covers. I smiled as I walked toward her and the bed, feeling all the more tired with each step I took.

I laid underneath the blankets with her and draped my right arm over her stomach, pulling her a little closer to me than she already was. I looked at her with half-closed eyes, smiling at her. I felt peaceful whenever she was near. She smiled at me and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Ow, how much harder this would be if I didn't know you were a lesbian" I said lightly, smiling at my own truthful joke.

She laughed lightly and snuggled her fast into my chest. "I know what you mean" I heard her say before I dozed off into my dreams.


	5. It's All So Normal Again So Quickly

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I MAY ADD!

Chapter Four: It's All So Normal Again So Quickly

"GET UP!" I heard a voice scream into my ear, causing me to wake up.

I jumped up into a sitting position, very angry. I looked at the person standing next to my bed, Jarred. He ALWAYS woke me up like this, and I've been sick and tired of it for months.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd kill you" I said to Jarred in a low, cold voice.

"Wohoo, touchy" He said as he walked away from the side of the bed and sat down in the only chair in the room..

"Well, how do you expect him to be when you SCREAM IN HIS EAR AND WAKE HIM UP!" I heard Taylor shout from next to me as a pillow went flying through the air at Jarred's head.

Jarred groaned lightly as the pillow hit him, not expecting it at all. He picked up the pillow from the ground, were it had landed after hitting him in his face, and threw it back at Taylor. Once again, Taylor chucked the pillow so fast and hard at his head that it hurt.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Jarred said as he tossed the pillow to me, not wanting Taylor to get a hold of it.

"Good" Taylor said stretching, the word coming out of her mouth in a groan.

"Hey now" Jarred said to himself aloud, as his eyes bore into Taylor's chest.

"Pervert!" I shouted at him, throwing the pillow that he had given to me at him.

"Ow," He said as he rubbed his face, he really hadn't expected that, "that hurt!"

"Good you pervert!" I shouted at him, half serious and half laughing.

"Oh, come on! You know she's got like one of the greatest racks in the world, in all of the worlds! It's not my fault she just sticks it out there, not expecting me to look!" Jarred complained to me, trying to get my understanding in the subject.

Unfortunately for him, I wasn't the type of guy who went around all the time checking girls out. I only even glanced at girls I really liked, and I hardly did that unless I noticed if they liked the attention.

"See, this is why I'm a lesbian," Taylor said as she got up from the bed, climbed over me, and headed toward the bathroom, "because of guys like him. You know he wouldn't even look at my breasts if I was over weight or ugly" I heard her say as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "He wouldn't even bother to talk to me. That's why all men are pigs, except the few that are like you, Sora" she continued as I heard the toilet flush.

I smiled at the compliment, proud of it. I didn't want to be, or seem like all I cared about was a girl's body, because I didn't. I really had to like a girl to be attracted to her. Now, I'm not saying that I don't see a girl every once and a while that'll spark my interest, but I wouldn't bang her because of it. I have to really like a girl just to kiss her.

"Ow, come on. I've seen Sora check out girls!" Jarred complained as he pouted.

"I have too," I heard Taylor say through the door as I heard her turn the sink on, "but he wouldn't just go and bang her because she was hot. If her talked to her and found out she was a bitch, he wouldn't even bother. You, on the other hand, would, just because she was hot" she continued as I heard her turn the sink off.

"So ..." Jarred said as he really started to sulk and remind of a child.

"So, my point is," Taylor continued as she walked out of the bathroom, "that the only guys worth considering as partners in life are guys like Sora. And because there's such a little amount of guys like him, I don't even waste my time with men."

"Oh yeah, like women don't judge you by your body!" Jarred objected, the sound in his voice made it seem he thought he was guilty of something.

"No, women do," Taylor said as she sat back down on the bed beside me, putting her hair up into a bun, "but most women will give you a chance even if you're not the sexiest or prettiest girl. Women understand what it's like to be criticized all the time, by the hole universe. Men ... all they care about is a women's body, most of the time. But what they don't realize is, the body deteriorates, it gets old and sags. So in the end, when you're married, do want to be stuck with a once beautiful, now average wife who's a bitch to you? Or do you want to be with someone who will be just as wrinkly as the once beautiful woman, but she'll treat you like you're a king because she actually, truly loves you?"

Jarred became silent. Taylor had made a good point. Although, the hole situation was harder than it seemed, it was true. What would you rather be stuck with when you're older? Who would you rather have kids with? It made sense to me.

"Yeah, well, I don't plan on getting married anytime soon" Jarred said low in a childish voice. He hated it when Taylor was slightly right, or had a good point about anything.

"I know" Taylor said as she leaned on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

"But come on now, you can't tell me you haven't had sex with women just based on looks" Jarred said smiling in an almost dream like manner; pervert.

Taylor smiled at his comment and laughed slightly. "Yes, I have slept with like **one woman **who I thought was irresistibly hot, but only one. And that was mostly because I was all depressed from my girlfriend breaking up with me" Taylor stated, defending her actions.

"But you did sleep with a girl because she was hot!" Jarred shouted as if he had proved such a fantastical point.

"Yes, but only** one!**" Taylor said, not bothering to even open her eyes. "You've slept with like a hundred girls just based on looks. In fact, in all of the time I've known you, I don't think you've slept with one girl that meant anything to you what so ever, except for a good screw."

Jarred became silent again and his face took on a childish form, again. He really hated it when Taylor could make herself seem ... better than him any way. I think it's because she's the only girl that ever shot him down.

See, I met Jarred about a month after I was separated from Riku and Kairi, for about the millionth time in my life; at the beginning of this hole three year war. As soon as I met him I knew he was a player. I mean, you could tel just by how he looked. He had red and brown, spiky hair, baby blue eyes, and a smile I've seen make girls go crazy ten gazillion times. And, not to sound gay or anything, but he's a pretty in shape guy; I mean like Super man buff, but his frame is smaller. I knew as soon as I met him that this guy would have girls following him like he was some sort of chick magnet. And my theory was proven right as time went on.

Every other night, Jarred would bring some random, hot girl back to one of the hotels we were staying at. I didn't bother me as much as it did with Donald and Goofy. It just made me hysterically laugh and at the same time, it made me pity him. Obviously, this guy had never really experienced love, or he had been hurt so bad that he didn't want it. It kind of made me understanding to his "abuse" of women.

Then, one night, about two and a half years ago, we met Taylor in a tavern. She was "hot" and Jarred was horny, so he automatically tried to pick her up. But, to both of our surprise, she denied him; over and over again. IT WAS THE GREATEST THING I HAD EVER SEEN! He just kept trying and she kept denying him. IT WAS SO FUNNY! Eventually, Jarred became pissed and left her alone. He became even more pissed when we found out that Taylor was one of the Keyblade masters we were looking for to help us. But ever since Jarred first met Taylor, he's never liked it when she has anything to say really, just because she shot him down.

It had been silent for a few minutes. I was to busy thinking, Taylor was to busy sleeping on my shoulder, and Jarred was to busy ... well, I don't know, but he seemed preoccupied. We were all awoken from what we were doing when we heard a voice as the door to my hotel room opened.

"Awww, look, Sora and Taylor are all snuggled up!" Sarah exclaimed, mostly teasing Taylor.

"Shut up" I heard Taylor respond groggily.

"Hey, don't be mad cause I caught you two in bed together" Sarah said sarcastically as she walked over to the bed Taylor and I were in, and laid across Taylor and I.

"Oh yeah, we were banging all night. I'm so happy we got our clothes on magically in time for your arrival" Taylor said in a sarcastic tone as she opened her eyes, which were filled with exhaustion.

"Ow darn!" Sarah said as she snapped her fingers, acting as if she were really disappointed.

"Don't worry, maybe you'll catch us next time" Taylor said smiling at Sarah.

"Nah, I don't really want to anymore" Sarah said as she started to play with her long brown hair.

"Okay, why does everyone come in my room?" I asked, actually curious to know why they really always did come to my room, all the time.

"Because Sora, every one loves you. We all want to be near you" Sarah said as she tapped my cheek, her bright blue eyes shining with the smile that played across her lips.

"Exactly" Taylor agreed, closing her eyes once more.

"Speak for yourselves" Jarred said, sounding annoyed.

"Shut up Jarred, no cares about what you have to say" Taylor said in a monotone voice, not even bothering to open her eyes as she spoke.

"Yes people do!" Jarred shouted back at Taylor, rising a little from his seat.

"Who?" Sarah asked, proving that she agreed with Taylor.

"Sora does!" Jarred exclaimed happily, fulling rising from his seat.

"Yeah, but that's because Sora's nice and considerate. He would listen to a monkey talk if it could, no offense Sora" Sarah said as a charming grin grew on her lips.

"None taken" I responded laughing lightly, finding this hole ordeal humorous.

"Oh, shut up!" Jarred shouted as he sat back down in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Jarred, don't be mad because the only people who like you are Damien and Ollete." Taylor said, still not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Yeah, don't be mad" I heard Damien say, his voice coming from the direction of the front door to my hotel room.

I looked to my right, and sure enough, there was Damien, leaning against the door. His dirty blonde hair hung low in his face, almost reaching the cocky smile on his lips. His muscles bulged through his tight red shirt, making me feel weak. His ripped and tethered pants and shoes made him seem like a rebel in some way. This of course was always how his presence was; to me anways.

"Shut up Damien!" Jarred shouted, not really liking how everyone was against him at the moment.

"Chill dude, you know we're only teasing you" Damien said as he chuckled.

"We are?" Sarah asked smiling as she finally rose off of Taylor and I. "Hmm, I didn't know that."

"SHUT UP!" Jarred screamed before stomping his way out of the room, slightly hitting Damien as he excited through the door way.

"Haha, he's really gotta learn to relax" Taylor said as she removed her head from my shoulder, stretching in the process.

"Well, I came to tell you that we're leaving in about thirty minutes" Damien said, his cocky grin still plastered on his face.

"What, no breakfast?" Taylor asked as she rose from my bed, walking over to Sarah who was standing randomly in the middle of the room.

"Yes, there **was** breakfast, but you guys missed it" Damien responded, knowing it would fire up Taylor.

"Sure did" Sarah agreed with Damien.

"Oh, thanks a lot Sora! I knew I would miss breakfast if I slept with you!" Taylor shouted as she pointed at me, half serious and half joking.

"Sorry" I said as I smiled at her, slightly upset that I missed breakfast as well.

"Ah-ha! You two did sleep together!" Sarah shouted in fake excitement, as a playful grin made its way across her lips.

"Oh my gosh, she caught us Sora!" Taylor said as she looked my way, faking a surprised, upset look. "Now everyone will know we slept next to each other, in the same bed, all night long!"

"Knew it" Sarah said, her voice coming out in a sly manor.

"Damn" Taylor said as she snapped her fingers.

"Anyway," Damien said, interrupting the playful conversation going on between Sarah and Taylor, "Donald and Goofy want you all ready in thirty minutes. Hurry up." As soon as he finished, Damien left.

"Okay Sora, we have to go pack the little luggage we have" Taylor said as she placed her hands on Sarah's shoulders and began to push her toward the door way. "See ya in a little bit." I smiled and waved goodbye as they left, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
